


Good Doctor

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Handful of Jacks [2]
Category: Jacksepticye
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fisting, Anal Speculum, Choking, Daddy Play, Electroplay, Emetophilia, Emotional Vulnerability, Impact Play, Large Insertation, M/M, Medical Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Restraints, Scent Fetish, Sexual Experimentation, Tens Unit, cross dressing, gagging, mute character, sexual age play, virginity play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The good doctor is, once again, here to help his patients.





	Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel, thank you darling!

Henrik von Schneeplestein woke up in his own bed, naked, pleasantly sore, and he sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

He was enjoyably stiff, his muscles aching, and his head hurt, just a bit.

All that sex the days before did things to him, it seemed.

Doing his weird kink thing always left him a bit of a zombie for a bit.

... speaking of zombies. 

They had a new resident.

A new resident who was a zombie.

And because of things working a bit... strange, he had a room already.

Because they weren't exactly real but weren't exactly not real either, and when you inhabit the liminal space in reality in a metaphorical sense, you end up occupying it in a real way as well.

Henrik groaned, rolled onto his stomach, and then he made a face.

He had to do laundry.

He had to do laundry, and he didn't want to think about the fact that he was going to have to do it _here_ , because the washing machine at the laundromat by his job was out of commission. 

So he was going to have to use the goddamn washing machine here, even though he hated doing that for his... special clothes.

His special clothes, which were currently in a heap on the floor by the bed.

Thank god for the lock on his bedroom door. 

He'd been a mix of lazy and busy - he'd go to work, come home from work, and then there was the need to do laundry, but he'd been putting it off, in hopes of the machine at the office getting fixed. 

Which it still wasn't. 

He gave another groan, and he finally sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to get comfortable in his skin again.

His skin, which was still silky smooth under his hands when he ran them across his legs.

He still smelled a little like the sweet shaving cream he'd used on his legs a few days before, if he searched for it - the scent lingered, and was sweated into his sheets at this point.

He probably needed to wash the sheets as well, but the machine got weird about too much stuff in it, and he didn't want to mix his pretty stuff up with his bed sheets. 

He sighed again, and he stood up, stiff, but in a pleasant sort of way. 

There was something nice about getting a fucking to the degree that he had, even after a couple of days.

And now to do laundry, and then shower. 

* * *

Henrik loaded everything into the washer, resisting the urge to look around nervously, just shifting from foot to foot.

He'd mixed some scrubs in with the various lacy underthings, to make it at least appear like he wasn't doing anything with it. 

Maybe he could claim he had a girlfriend or something - that would be handy, right?

It would make life a bit easier.

Maybe he needed to get a girlfriend - find someone who had an equal interest in some kind of crossdressing and medicine, keep him company on the lonely days.

And then Robbie the zombie shambled in, looking about as tired as Henrik did.

"Doctor?"

Robbie squinted at Henrik, and Henrik smiled at him.

"Yes, Robbie, I'm the doctor," said Henrik.

"Ze doctah," Robbie parroted.

Henrik resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Robbie copied. 

It was what he did.

But did he really need to imitate Henrik's accent to that degree?

Then again, did that mean that he would imitate Jameson's signing?

Did he even view Jameson's signing as language in the first place?

Still lost in thought, Henrik made his way back to the bathroom, to go take his shower.

* * *

Henrik ended up indulging himself a bit - he could tell that just about everyone else had showered, and he wanted... well, it had been fun to do the sexy femme thing a few days before, but he was still struck with the urge for it.

He wanted to wear his panties to work, truth be told, but that was probably a bad idea. 

He couldn't really get away with doing that, though - especially not with the people he was going to be seeing today.

He ended up washing with his special body wash, just for the chance to give himself a chance of catching a bit of his own scent and being able to remember his own little secret.

... Jameson was starting to rub off on him, it seemed. 

That was kind of unexpected.

Could kinks like that end up being passed on like that?

He yawned, staring blearily up at the ceiling, as the water drummed down on his head, rinsing the sweet smelling suds off of his head, his shoulders, his chest.

He should have moisturized after he had shaved - he was going to be itchy all day.

Oh well.

Henrik tuned the water off, and he dried himself off, rubbing vigorously with the towel, then making his way back to his room to get dressed.

* * * 

The rest of the morning more or less went by without incident.

Robbie was still staring at the washing machine when Henrik came down to transfer everything.

... Henrik was a bit stuck on what to do here.

He smiled at Robbie, a bit nervously, and Robbie smiled back, but didn't move.

Hmm.

Henrik unloaded the washing machine, trying to use his own body to block the view, and he dumped everything into the dryer, trying to look nonchalant.

Then he went to breakfast.

* * *

Everyone was, more or less, at some level of awake.

Sort of.

Jackieboyman was drinking another energy drink, although he put it down with a nervous, guilty expression when Henrik gave him a Look. 

Jack had coffee.

Anti was being... himself, and just cackling at everyone.

Jameson was dumping brown sugar into his oatmeal.

_Morning_ , Jameson signed, and then he made a big show of yawning. 

"Hello, Jameson," said Henrik. "Did you sleep well?"

Jameson paused in his milk pouring.

_Had weird dreams. Otherwise, pretty good._

"What kind of weird dreams?"

A few people looked up, but most folks were used to the verbal/signing conversations by now.

_Just... weird dreams. Following dream logic._

"We can set up an appointment to talk about them if you'd like, Jameson," said Henrik, because he didn't know how to turn off that part of his brain.

"You're always taking care of us," said Jack, and he smiled, looking a little sad. "You're a good guy."

"I'm a doctor," said Henrik. "It's what I do."

"Still," said Jack. "It's appreciated."

"Thank you," said Henrik, genuinely touched. 

It was nice to be appreciated.

"Who's doing laundry?" Chase called. "'cause the dryer is done, and Robbie is just staring at it."

"Be down there in a minute," called Henrik, pushing his cereal to the side and standing up quickly.

His banana was going to be melted down to mush, goddamn it. 

Oh well.

"You sure? I can unload it for ya."

Chase poked his head around a doorway. 

" _Quite_ sure," said Henrik, quickly making his way to the laundry room.

His scrubs swished as he walked, and he caught Anti smirking at him.

Jerk.

* * *  
Henrik had to push Robbie out of the way to get to the dryer, but he got there eventually.

He piled everything in carefully, making sure to hide all of the pretty things, and then he was making his way back to his bedroom.

He didn't really have time to put everything away, but he could lock the door, and everyone more or less respected other people's privacy.

... apart from Anti, but Anti wasn't stopped by locked doors anyway, so he wasn't really factored into this kind of reasoning. 

So he had some time to do his own thing before he had to work.

Okay.

He might as well get some reading in, right?

* * *

Schneep went back downstairs, to finish his breakfast, then to sit in the main communal living space and be social.

He sat next to Jameson, who was reading, and he pressed his own leg against Jameson's, a book open in his own lap.

Jameson needed the physical contact - it had been pretty clear that the other man was skin hungry, to a nearly unhealthy degree.

Maybe Henrik would invite Jameson up to his room some time - a little bit of intimate company would do the both of them some good. 

Jack was sprawled out in an armchair, doing something or other with his phone.

Marvin and Jackie were watching something on television - it looked like some sort of magician themed superhero television show, which was nice, since they usually argued about those kinds of things.

Chase was tapping away at his laptop. 

Anti was... for once, not causing problems, which was a rare occurrence, but Henrik wasn't going to complain about it too hard, because you have to count your blessings when you can find them.

So everything was pretty quiet when Robbie stumbled in.

* * * 

Everyone was still... kind of getting used to him.

He was creepy. 

He wasn't... dead, per se, but he wasn't alive either, not in the strictest sense of the word. 

Henrik had done a cursory examination when Robbie had first showed up, but apart from determining that Robbie both wasn't spreading a virus and also... technically only alive in that he moved from point A to point B, he knew next to nothing about the zombie.

The zombie, who was holding a piece of pink fabric up with both hands, and... oh _god_.

Schneep must have dropped his panties when he was transferring stuff from the dryer to his own basket.

Oh fuck.

Jameson looked up, and he raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

_Did someone's sweetheart stay over?_

He used the sign for "sweetheart," which was gender neutral.

Henrik avoided eye contact and just shrugged.

"Are those yours, Chase?" 

Anti was swaggering in, and he was smirking.

Chase looked up from his laptop, and he was frowning.

"Why would you ask _me_ that?"

"Maybe you had the missus - sorry, the former missus - over for some of the ol' in and out, and decided you wanted to keep a souvenir." 

Anti knew whose panties those were - he had seen Henrik in them the night before.

He was just being cruel for the sake of being cruel.

And indeed, Chase was clenching his jaw and clenching his fists.

He looked... he looked very angry.

"Chase," Jack said, from his spot, and Chase glanced over at Jack, his expression going soft.

"I've got shit to do," Chase said, and he left the room.

He was only stomping a little bit.

"Maybe they're Robbie's," Marvin suggested. "He does have a way of finding the stuff that he wants."

"Are you saying that Robbie just... wants to wear panties?"

Jackieboyman looked skeptical.

"I don't know how his brain works," said Marvin, his tone defensive. 

"Maybe they're yours, magic boy," said Anti. 

"Pretty," said Robbie, and he rubbed the soft lace against his cheek.

"Robbie," said Jack, standing up, "is that yours?"

"Yours," Robbie echoed. 

"No, not mine," said Jack, and he was looking Robbie in the eyes carefully. "Are those your panties?"

"Panties."

"Do you want your own pair of panties?" 

"Panties."

A bunch of the egos were clustering around the zombie, and Henrik slunk off. 

He was just going to... write those panties off as a loss. 

It was a pity, because he really liked them, but he didn't need that kind of drama in his life.

* * * 

Henrik was in the kitchen when Jameson and Anti both approached him. 

Anti had the panties, and he dangled one off of his finger. 

"I do believe that you... know who these belong to," Anti said, his tone light as he handed them to Henrik.

Henrik gave him a Look, as Jack walked in, and this was just great.

Just.

Fucking.

Great.

Jameson smiled at Henrik, his expression kind.

_Ignore Anti,_ he signed. _Guy is a cunt._

He spelled out the word "cunt," and Henrik grinned in spite of himself.

Jameson always spelled words out when he didn't want the people around him to figure out exactly what it was that he was saying.

Admittedly, Anti didn't really know much in the way of sign, but it was the principle of the thing.

"You gonna be okay, buddy?"

Jack clasped a hand on Henrik's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Henrik, and he smiled crookedly at Jack. "When am I not?"

"You're allowed to not be okay," Jack said, and he looked... nervous. "And you're okay with -"

"Your appointments today, yes," said Henrik, and it was his turn to smile and pat Jack on the shoulder. "It's all good. I promise."

Anti rolled his eyes and disappeared, as he was wont to do.

_Take care of yourself_ , Jameson signed, and he gave Henrik a nervous pat on the shoulder.

Henrik ruffled Jameson's hair, because he could, and Jameson blushed scarlet. 

* * * 

Henrik went to work.

It was going to be a long day, for a variety of reasons, and this morning’s... ridiculousness hadn't exactly helped matters. 

He was seeing Chase first, and Chase had left him some... embarrassed instructions, although once again Henrik just didn't get it.

Sure, it was... unusual and kind of unsanitary, but what enjoyable things in life aren't faintly unsanitary?

Henrik stopped by the grocery store, on the way to the clinic, and by the time he got to work, Chase was sitting in the waiting room, looking anxious. 

Chase was shifting in his seat, and he was blushing, looking down at his bag. 

"I'll be with you in a sec," said Henrik.

He went into his exam room... to find Anti standing there, looking smug.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you might want your pretty panties back," Anti simpered, and he was dangling them from one finger.

"I've got a busy day today," said Henrik, making a face. "Can you go away, at least until your appointment?"

"Maybe I just wanna see you in your silk lovelies," said Anti, and he was getting into Henrik's space.

Henrik took a deep breath, and then he let it out. 

"I am working now, Anti," he said, in his blandest tone of voice.

That was always what got Anti to leave him alone - Anti craved entertainment, so make it boring, and Anti would go away.

Sure enough.

"Whatever," said Anti, and then he just... wasn't there.

He didn't even disappear in a puff of smoke or anything like that. 

He just... wasn't there anymore. 

It was unsettling, to say the least.

At some point, Henrik would have to start studying that, and that would be... an unsettling day, to say the least.

But that wasn't today, so Henrik wasn't going to worry about it for now.

For now, he was going to call Chase in, as he carefully began to get things ready. 

Admittedly, most of "getting things ready" was just setting things down on the desk.

And then he was ushering Chase into the room, and the check up (and the scene, by extension) began.

* * *

There was a whole pile of food in front of Chase, and Chase looked at it, his expression anxious.

"Are you... are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't okay with it," Henrik said, and he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Chase was allowed to have his anxieties, but... sometimes it could get tiresome.

Then again, other people's anxieties in general are exhausting, aren't they?

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Chase," Henrik said, keeping his tone calm and even, "this is perfectly natural and perfectly normal. If you're worried about the health aspects - as long as you don't do this sort of thing every day, you'll be alright."

"If... if you're absolutely sure," said Chase.

"I am," said Henrik, and Chase leaned back into his seat, looking nervously at the great array before him. 

"Did I tell you that my ex is taking the kids on vacation?"

"Is she now? Are they going anyplace interesting?"

"Hawaii," said Chase, and his expression got a little dreamy, a little sad. "We always wanted to go to Hawaii together, but we never really had a chance to go, what with one thing and another."

"I'm sorry," said Henrik. "That sounds like it would be upsetting."

"Yeah," said Chase, and he sighed. "You must think I'm pretty pathetic."

"Why would I think that you're pathetic?"

"You know," said Chase, "because... we're divorced. We're divorced, and she's got the new boyfriend, and he's got all this money, so he can afford to just... take the kids off to fuckin' _Hawaii_ at the drop of a birthday -"

"Chase," Henrik said, and he kept his tone as gentle as possible, "you are allowed to have feelings. Even if they're not "nice" feelings. You aren't taking them out on anyone, you're just having your feelings. Alright?"

"... alright," said Chase, and he sighed, and he sniffled. "So what's all of this?"

"You wanted to try stuffing," Henrik reminded him. "I figured, if you were going to do that, I should bring a selection of food."

"You really did bring a selection," said Chase. "Am I going to owe extra for it?"

"No, no," said Schneep. "It's all deductible."

"Okay, good," said Chase, relaxing a bit against the chair. "So... what should I have first?"

"I leave that entirely up to you," said Henrik. "I only ask that you eat all of it."

"... all of it?" 

Chase looked nervous.

"I know your capabilities, Chase," Henrik said, keeping his own tone relaxed. "So why don't you get started?"

"... okay," said Chase, and his hand hovered over one of the small pies that Henrik had bought, before settling on a wrapped up sandwich. "What is this?"

"Tuna salad sandwich," said Henrik. "From the corner store - I know you are particularly fond of their sandwiches."

"Do I have to eat it in any kind of, like, order?"

Chase unwrapped the sandwich carefully, and then began to take bites of it, eating it carefully.

Henrik watched with interest. 

He wasn't really one for stuffing - he could understand the appeal of it, to a certain extent, but it wasn't really for him.

But he was always fascinated with what other people got out of their kinks, and he was definitely going to have to ask Chase about it. 

But for now... he would watch Chase enjoy himself.

* * *

Chase made it through his sandwich, two mini pumpkin pies, and three doughnuts, before he began to slow down.

"Is something the matter?"

"I think my pants are starting to get tight," Chase admitted.

"Unbutton them," suggested Henrik. 

"Is that... is that okay?"

"I am going to be putting you in a gown when we move to the next part of our scene," said Henrik, "so if you wanted to take your pants off entirely, I would be alright with that. All I ask is, if you're going to take off your underwear, you sit on a puppy pad."

"A puppy pad?"

"To maintain the cleanliness of the chair," Henrik supplied.

"Oh," said Chase.

He was still too shy to completely take his pants off, it seemed - he unbuckled them, and shifted the waistband of his boxers, but otherwise, he more or less stayed the same.

He ate another doughnut. 

* * *

When he had finished the doughnuts, he burped, and he looked guiltily over at the package of cookies and the little container of cream puffs.

"I dunno if I can take that much more," said Chase, licking his lips.

"I have faith in you," said Henrik, and he smiled.

"... could you feed it to me?"

Chase was blushing, but seemed to have lost at least some of the shame that he usually carried around like a sack of rocks.

That was a good sign.

Maybe it was all of the feed good endorphins from eating so much. 

So Henrik moved around to the other side of the desk, and he picked up an oatmeal raisin cookie, holding it out Chase.

Chase ate it, delicately, from Henrik's fingers, and he crunched it, his face in some sort of bliss.

"I think... I think I like being fed because it makes me feel like someone cares about me," Chase said, carefully, and he looked embarrassed.

"Do you feel like giving people food in particular makes them love you more?"

Schneep should have been taking notes.

He'd have to ask Chase to repeat all of this at some later date.

"When my cousin died," Chase said, unexpectedly, "me and my best friend, we brought this huge casserole to the wake, because, you know, when someone dies, what you do is you bring food and you keep them company. And then my cousin's mother, she looks at the whole casserole, and she goes 'no, I can't have this, it's too much food already,' because everyone liked my cousin."

Henrik nodded, and fed Chase another cookie.

"So me and my best friend, we go back to his house, and he doesn't really have much to eat around the house, so the both of us end up just... digging in, and it was delicious, it was this thing my mom had made, with potatoes and cheese and I think there was ham in it? But whatever, we just... we sat there, and we were both about nineteen, and you know how you're a black hole at that age, and at the same time, we were also, like... we just kept taking more and more, and this was a properly sized dish, too!"

Henrik nodded, and slid another cookie into Chase's mouth.

Chase seemed to be getting something out of talking like this - his face was softening, and he seemed to be relaxing into the chair, accepting the offerings of cookies, one after another after another. 

"So we both ended up stuffed to the gills, and I was... I started crying, because that was one of the first times that someone who I really loved died, and it left me completely off of my feet, and everything hurt. And my friend just starts telling me these horrible jokes, and then I'm crying, and I'm laughing, and I'm _also_ laughing until I'm crying, and then we were both just so full, but also laughing."

Chase's expression went sad after that.

"When... when my ex left, and she took the kids with her, that same mate, he showed up at our house, which as empty, and there was almost nothing in the fridge, and he'd brought a casserole, like the one that had been at the wake, complete with the ham and the cheese and the potato, and then we stuffed our faces again, and he told me... he told me how much he cared about me, he told me about how things were going to be okay, and these types of things were always complicated, and he was absolute _rubbish_ at talking about feelings, but he was trying so hard, and he loved me, and we ended up...." Chase looked embarrassed. "We ended up having sex," he said at last. "We had sex, and it was... it was good, and it was intense, and we both agreed that we wouldn't have anything, like... come from it, but at the same time, it's a sweet memory I've got that I never want to give up."

Henrik nodded.

He'd run out of cookies, and he was just making agreeable noises.

"I don't really... you know, stuff myself full the way I used to, for a whole bunch of reasons, but there's something nice about it."

"Do you feel ashamed to get sexual enjoyment out of it?"

"... a little bit," Chase admitted.

"Why?"

"Because... you know, it's not normal," Chase mumbled, and he was clearly embarrassed. "Normal people don't have sex with their best friends, or get off on the idea of eating so much that they almost explode.”

Schneep shrugged.

"I've met a lot of people, through my practice," said Henrik. "I've realized that nobody is truly "normal" - even the people who you no doubt think of as "normal" have some kind of strange secret hidden away somewhere."

"You really think so?"

"Oh, definitely," said Henrik.

Chase sighed again, looking melancholy. 

"I miss her," Chase said. "Isn't that fucked up? She hurt me so badly, and she... she did so many hateful things, but I still miss her." 

“You’re allowed to miss someone who was a part of your life,” said Henrik, “even if it doesn’t make sense.”

“You really think so?”

“I _know_ so,” said Henrik.

“... can you sit in my lap, while I eat the cream puffs?”

“Of course,” said Henrik, and he straddled Chase, carefully, and he fed Chase creampuffs, until the other man’s stomach was stretched and tight.

Henrik pressed down on Chase’s stomach, just to see how Chase reacted, and Chase moaned and squirmed, his whole body going tight, almost like he was about to cum.

“That’s… oh,” said Chase. “Oh wow.” He looked up at Henrik through his long eyelashes (they all had such long eyelashes, all of the egos) and he smiled shyly. “I think I’m ready for the next part.”

“Of course,” said Henrik. “Let me just make things ready.”

“Right,” said Chase.

* * *

Henrik got Chase out of his clothes, and into a hospital gown.

Chase already had an erection, and seeing Chase’s erection began to make Henrik hard, which… was handy.

He wasn’t necessarily into emetophilia, but he wasn’t against it either.

He liked the new sensations, and he had, admittedly, never actually had the experience of someone throwing up on his cock. 

At least, not on purpose. 

But not Chase was sitting on the floor with a bucket in front of his face, and he was leaning back against the body of the exam table, his eyes sliding shut.

“Just… use me, please,” Chase mumbled, and Henrik looked down at him, wearing a tender expression.

“You’re a good boy, Chase,” Schneep said, as he pushed his scrubs and his boxers down around his thighs.

His cock hung down, halfway hard, and he wrapped a hand around it loosely, beginning to stroke it.

“No, no,” Chase said, “let me.”

There was a pause, then; 

“Um, doctor?”

“Hm?”

“... I brought something else. For myself, I mean.”

“What did you bring?”

“... a sex toy.”

“Do you require lubrication for it?”

Why couldn’t Chase have brought this up before Henrik pulled his pants down? 

Oh well. 

“That’d be handy, yeah,” said Chase.

He sounded sheepish. 

“One moment,” said Henrik, pulling his pants back up so that he didn’t trip, grabbing a small bottle of lubrication and handing it to Chase.

Chase had a flesh light out, and was lubricating it up.

Huh.

For some reason, Henrik had trouble imagining Chase using that kind of thing.

Maybe because the man had so many damn hangups. 

But here and now, Chase was opening his hot, wet mouth, and Schneep was guiding his cock into it, letting Chase control the depth of penetration.

The deep that Chase seemed to want was “deep,” and he gagged around Henrik’s cock.

Henrik resisted the urge to pull out, instead keeping himself in place, circling his hips just enough to make Chase to gag again, because that was what Chase wanted, and because… well, to be blunt, it felt good.

Chase was hot and wet and tight, and he was sucking as hard as he could, just hard enough to make Henrik moan, his hips rolling forward. 

Chase gagged again, and Henrik rested a hand on top of Chase’s head - Chase had lost his baseball cap at some point.

He could just imagine how horrible Chase was feeling right now.

… hopefully it wouldn’t come out of Chase’s nose, which was a thing that Henrik had forgotten about.

Oh well. 

Schneep began to fuck Chase’s face, carefully, and Chase held on to Henrik’s hips with one hand, and moaned around it, began to wriggle, and then he was gagging again, harder this time.

“It’s okay,” said Henrik. “It’s okay. Just let it out. It’s okay.”

Chase gagged again, and it happened; there was a rush of… wetness, of texture around Schneep’s cock, and Schneep wished, faintly, that he had worn a condom.

But no, Chase also wanted to swallow cum, or throw up cum.

Henrik wasn’t entirely sure on the specifics - Chase had mumbled a lot of it. 

Still, he had the basic gist.

… more or less.

There seemed to be a touch of stomach acid around his cock - it... tingled, and Henrik wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He kept his hands in Chase's hair, tugging on it gently, and he tried to control his own feelings of mild revulsion.

Okay, so this was kind of gross.

But it was a novel experience, and it did, in fact, feel rather nice.

If weird.

Chase was still gagging, and he was moaning, clutching at Henrik's hip with on hand, and he was moving the fleshlight at a frenzied pace, shuddering, shaking.

"Chase?"

Chase looked up at Henrik with his big blue eyes - they all had such big blue eyes, and sometimes it could be strange, to see eyes so like Henrik's own.

Being an ego sometimes felt like being surrounded by funhouse mirrors.

"How are you doing, Chase?"

Chase pulled back, and there was a trail of... well, best not to think of it, really.

He was a mess, and he was shaking, just a bit.

"Amazing," Chase mumbled, and it was pretty obvious that he was flying a million miles up.

Henrik smiled in spite of himself.

There was something innately endearing of someone being that deep into whatever headspace it was that Chase was floating in. 

"Is there anything else you'd like, Chase?"

"Please," Chase said, "just don't stop?" 

"I won't," Henrik promised, and he pressed the head of his cock against Chase's lips, tracing them gently, smearing pre-cum across them.

Chase shuddered, and he opened his mouth, taking Schneep as deep down as his throat as he was able, until his nose was pressed against Schneep's belly, his breath ticklish against the hair there.

Henrik moaned and rolled his hips, beginning to well and truly fuck Chase's face.

His toes were curling in his shoes, and he was panting, open mouthed, his eyes half shut, his fingers knotting in Chase's hair, hard enough that there were going to be marks on his fingers.

Chase was gagging and retching, and the rushing sensation came back; more wetness, more texture, and more tingling, and Henrik shoved his dick all the way to the back of Chase's cock, just holding it there. 

Chase's face was red and sweaty, and Chase was shuddering, still clinging, until he pulled off, and then he was throwing up into the buck, and he was gasping, moaning, his hips thrusting up to meet the softness of the fleshlight he was fucking.

Henrik watched, trying to keep calm and be impassive, even though it went against most of his instincts. 

He wanted to help Chase, but this was what Chase wanted. 

"More, please?"

It came out as a long whine, and Henrik smiled a bit in spite of himself.

Oh, Chase.

So Henrik slid his cock back into the hot, wet channel of Chase's throat, and then he was fucking it again, moaning, his hips rolling like the sea.

Chase kept gagging, and now there was... definitely stuff dripping out - Henrik would have to wear a new pair of scrubs, when this was over, or else he was going to smell like vomit all day.

Oh well.

He kept fucking into Chase's face, as Chase retched around him, as Chase moaned and whined, tears tracking down his face, his nose running like he had a cold, and then he was making a gasping, choked off moan, and Chase's whole body was going stiff, his hips pumping forward, his eyes fluttering closed.

He let go of Schneep's cock, and he just vomited in the bucket for a while, fucking himself with the fleshlight. 

Schneep just watched, making a point of _not_ looking down at his cock, just tried to read Chase's body language, tried to relax, tried to feel his own body, even as he watched the body that was so much like his own react to stimulus.

Chase looked up at Schneep, his eyes watering, and he smiled, looking nervous.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Chase said, and his voice was rough. 

"Are you alright?"

Chase nodded, and then he looked shy.

"... can you fuck my face now? I want you to cum."

"Do you want me to cum in your mouth?"

Chase moaned again.

" _God_ yes," he said, his voice fervent. 

"Okay," said Henrik, and he kept his voice calm, and then he was sliding his dick into Chase's mouth, yet again.

He just... fucked Chase's face, exactly the way he wanted, because now the point of it was to get off, not to make Chase throw up.

And so lots of long, shallow thrusts, and Henrik shuddered, his knees going weak, his orgasm approaching him like a man on a horse.

He held on tighter, and he was leaning into it, going weak in the knees.

He came in Chase's mouth, in a burst of heat and sweet, sweet pleasure, and then he was leaning against the exam table, breathing heavily, his whole body on edge and tingling sweetly. 

Henrik watched Chase's throat work, swallowing down Henrik's cum.

Henrik licked his lips, looking down at Chase, and he smiled.

Chase smiled back. 

"Thanks, Doc," Chase said, his voice rough. 

"Of course, Chase," said Henrik, and he cupped Chase's cheek, thumbing his cheekbone.

"... can you hold me for a few minutes, please?"

Chase looked embarrassed. 

"Of course," said Henrik, and he got down on the floor, wrapping his arms around Chase, his chin on Chase's shoulder.

"Thanks," Chase mumbled.

His breath was foul, but Schneep could endure it for the few minutes it would take to offer some comfort.

* * *

The rest of the visit was straightforward - he took various samples from Chase, to make sure he was still healthy, although Henrik wasn't really worried. 

He gave Chase an extra toothbrush as well.

And then Chase was gone, and Henrik was cleaning up the room, having changed into a new pair of scrubs.

These were green, instead of blue. 

It suited him - he still missed his green hair sometimes, although whenever Jack got some kind of body modification, it changed all of the ego's own bodies.

Henrik was going to have to study that at some length... at some point.

It was all very confusing, honestly. 

But then, as he was putting the mop away... Anti showed up.

Of course he did.

"Dealt with that weirdo?"

Schneep jumped - he hadn't expected Anti to just pop in.

He usually didn't, probably because everyone yelled at him when he did that. 

It left everyone too jumpy. 

"You're one to talk," Schneep said, keeping his tone light. 

"I dunno what you're talking about," said Anti, and then he was crowding in close to Henrik. "Say, you got another pair of those lovely panties on?"

He was crowding closer to Henrik, as Henrik bustled around.

"Anti," Henrik said in a warning tone of voice, "quit it."

"But you're so much _fun_ to rile up," Anti whined.

"Well," said Henrik, "Marvin is due to come in a few minutes, and I don't want you here when he does."

"Aw, don't want me to embarrass you in front of your little boyfriend?"

Schneep just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," said Anti. "Fuck, you've got a stick up your ass today."

Henrik rolled his eyes, and went back to what he had been doing, as Anti disappeared.

* * * 

"Hello," said Marvin, and he was smiling nervously behind his mask.

And... he also had a bag with him.

Ye gods, everyone had more props today than a second rate comedian. 

But he smiled at Marvin.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good," Marvin said, his tone earnest. "I got a new toy, and I was hoping that maybe you could help me with it."

"What kind of new toy, exactly?"

Was Marvin expecting some kind of strange sex toy... knowledge from Henrik?

Admittedly, Henrik did know a decent amount about sex toys, but, well... we all have hobbies, right?

"It's a dildo," said Marvin, and he only blushed a little. "I was, uh, I was hoping if you could tell me if it was... you know, physically possible for me to use it in the first place."

"... physically possible," Henrik said, a slight sense of foreboding building up in the back of his mind.

Then again, Marvin had been the one who had been happy to take Schneep's entire fist, and Schneep... didn't exactly have small hands.

"Yeah," said Marvin, "since a friend of mine said that there was no way that a human body could take that amount of... stress."

"Stress," Henrik echoed.

"Right," said Marvin. "Can I, uh... can I show it to you?"

"Of course," said Henrik, bracing himself. 

Oh boy.

Marvin put the dildo on the table, and Henrik tried not to stare at it with too much shock.

The thing was as long as his arm, and as thick around as his wrist.

It had a ridged texture, and a pointed head.

it was made of silicone, which jiggled when Marvin arranged it fussily, and it was in... well, in a lot of colors, all blended together in a dizzying array like something out of a Lovecraft novel.

It reminded Henrik of some kind of ridiculous gummy candy, like something someone would buy for a bachelor party, or maybe a sorority house.

"It's, um... substantial," said Henrik.

This might have been the first time that he'd have to fist someone just to prepare them to take a toy.

Wow.

"Is it, uh... is it possible for me to use this?"

"I don't know if you could use it on your own," Henrik said. "I can't really recommend it, unless I knew that you were going to go very slow and use a good deal of lube."

"Oh, I do, every time," Marvin said in a tone that was probably trying to be reassuring. "I just want to, you know, make sure that it's possible for me to take it."

Henrik took the toy in his hand, and he squeezed it.

The silicone was slightly pliant under his hands, and it had a bit of give when he squeezed it.

"This is longer and thicker than a Pringles can," Henrik said, in a slightly awed voice.

"I've never tried to put a Pringles can in my butt," Marvin said, looking slightly offended. "Those things are hollow - I'd end crushing it at the wrong moment and then stab myself with something."

"That's very responsible of you," said Henrik, and he set the toy down on the table. "I honestly couldn't think of anything else to compare it to."

It thumped, and Henrik's glass of water sloshed, just a little bit.

"The website I bought it from had it right next to a bottle of wine," Marvin said, and Henrik wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or proud. "Usually they're next to, you know, a bottle of soda or a can of soda, but this time it was a bottle of wine."

"They must have been, um.. quite proud of the size of it," said Henrik. "And you have an interest in putting this inside of yourself?"

"Oh yes," said Marvin. "I want to get it all the way down to the metallic colors!"

The metallic colors were at the base of the toy, blending in with the vibrant, neon colors closer to the top.

"Have you tried to get any of this into yourself yet?"

"Just a bit of it," said Marvin. "I got about up to... here."

Marvin wrapped his fingers around a spot right under the head. 

"In order to use this, I’m going to have to be stretched a _lot_ ," said Marvin. "I was.. I was maybe hoping that you could try using the speculum like you did last time, when you, uh... when you used all those dilators on me."

Henrik raised an eyebrow.

"This would take more than a speculum," he told Marvin. "You'd need an intense amount of preparation to even get half of it in you."

"I believe I can do it," said Marvin. "I never thought that I'd be able to take a whole fist."

"That is true," said Henrik. "Do you have any worries in regards to using it?"

"Just in terms of, you know, stretching myself out too much," said Marvin. "The standard "is this gonna cause me to go incontinent" type thing."

"It's not going to make you incontinent," Henrik assured him. "You might have to go to the bathroom immediately after using this, but that happens with everyone, when it comes to anal stimulation."

"Right," said said Marvin, and he bit his lip, looking shy. "So... could you possible try doing it with me... like, right now? Well, obviously not now-now, but... maybe being able to do it later?"

"We can certainly try it," Henrik allowed. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to take the whole thing. I won't push you past your limits, and as your doctor, I expect you to trust me when I say that you've hit a limit."

"Totally," said Marvin, his eyes bright behind his mask.

* * *

Once again, it was Marvin on the table - flat on his back, feet in the stirrups, and he looked nervous, but excited.

He was fumbling with something in his hand, and then he was holding it out, and it was... it was a ball gag. 

A red ball gag, with leather straps.

"... could you use this as well?"

"Sure," said Henrik. "Would you like me to get you anything else?"

"I should be good," said Marvin.

"I want you to tap on the table three times when you need me to stop, alright?"

Marvin nodded.

* * *

Henrik carefully fastened the ball gag around Marvin's mouth - it had a few holes in it, no doubt to facilitate better breathing.

It made a whistling sound.

Marvin was already starting to drool, a wet spot down the front of his chest. and he was staring up at the ceiling, seemingly trying to relax.

"I'm going to use my fingers before I use the speculum," said Henrik. "So it's going to be my fingers, then the bigger dilator, than my whole hand, then the toy. Okay?"

Marvin gave a thumbs up.

Henrik put on a new pair of gloves, drizzling more lube across his fingers, and slid his index finger inside of Marvin's ass.

Marvin made a surprised noise, and then he went completely still, his toes curling in the stirrups. 

Henrik watched Marvin's face, as he added the second finger, and Marvin squirmed, panting through the gag.

"How are you doing?"

Marvin gave another thumbs up. 

"Alright," said Henrik. "Can you please tap the table for me, to show me that you can say no?"

Marvin tapped the table, and Schneep smiled.

"Very good," said Henrik, and he curled his finger, pressing down on Marvin's prostate, and Marvin shuddered under him, his thighs going tense.

"No, Marvin, you must relax," said Henrik, as he added another finger, beginning to thrust with his fingers, and Marvin shuddered, his toes curling, his eyes closing as he began to take deep, whistling breaths. 

... wait, whistling.

Henrik frowned, then his expression cleared.

Right.

The holes in the gag were what was causing the whistling. 

Okay.

Henrik added more lube and another finger, and Marvin's internal muscles tried to pull his fingers in, squeezing them tight enough that it was almost uncomfortable.

Henrik licked his lips, still watching his fingers going in and out.

It was erotic, no lie about that.

He didn't really get Marvin's obsession with putting the biggest things he could find into himself, but what would the world be like, if not for the people enjoying the weird stuff?

And then Marvin was going very stiff, and Henrik withdrew his fingers, as Marvin humped the air.

He caught Marvin's eyes, and he made a sympathetic noise.

"I don't want you to cum just yet," Henrik said. "I want you to cum before I put the toy in you, to be sure, to make you nice and relaxed, but not for a while yet."

"Rrrr," Marvin agreed, his eyes fluttering closed, his abdominal muscles flexing as he clearly tried to keep still.

His cock was twitching, and the medical gown was falling down around his chest. 

His stomach was bare, and the hair leading up to it was gooey with pre, which he had been leaking like a fountain. 

He whined when Henrik slid his fingers in, all four of them, and he wriggled. 

"I know," said Henrik. "It's a lot, isn't it?"

Marvin nodded. 

"But you like it, don't you?"

Another nod.

"Very good, taking my fingers like this. I'm going to use the dilator next. Do you think you're ready for it? It's going to feel different."

More nodding, and Marvin's hands were tangled in his own hair, twisting it around and around his fingers. 

He was moaning, and it was distorted through the ball gag. 

More drool dripping down Marvin's chin.

* * *

Henrik took his fingers out of Marvin, and he threw out the glove.

He put another glove on, and then he lubed up the blades of the speculum, and he was carefully sliding it into Marvin. 

"I'm putting the speculum inside of you now, alright? It's a bit cold, but I need you to relax so I can stretch you wider."

Another shaky thumbs up.

There was more precum dripping down Marvin's cock, and Marvin was shaking so hard that he was sniffling.

But when Schneep made eye contact, he got a thumbs up, so he continued.

And then he was carefully cranking the speculum open, almost obscenely wide, and he was grabbing the biggest dilator, which he had bought a long time ago, almost as a joke.

It was smooth, green plastic, and it was... well, it was pretty thick.

He slid the dilator inside of Marvin, and Marvin sighed, finally relaxing, all the wayinto his bones.

"How's that?" 

A thumbs up.

Schneep fucked him gently with the dilator, and it slid in and out, easily, without any trouble, smooth as butter.

Marvin didn't really need the dilator, truth be told. 

He was ready for Schneep's whole hand.

"Okay," said Henrik, looking down at Marvin, "do you think you're ready to be fisted?"

A thumbs up.

* * *

And then there was another glove, and more lube - much, much more lube - and Henrik was carefully, slowly easing his whole hand inside of Marvin.

It was tight, clasping, velvety, and it was enough to make Henrik horny.

Sort of.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever want to fuck Marvin with his own dick - Marvin probably wouldn't find it that satisfying, since Henrik wasn't packing the largest cock, let alone a monster like the kind of thing that Marvin seemed to be interested in.

But the intimacy of fisting someone... well, it would be next to impossible for Henrik to not feel anything as he did it himself. 

And Marvin was beginning to whine from behind the ball gag, and Henrik watched the muscles of Marvin's ass pull his hand in, and Henrik shifted his own hand, clenching his fist, just to watch the way it made Marvin's cock twitch. 

But Marvin didn't seem up for cumming, even as Henrik fucked him carefully. 

He really was holding up for that ludicrous toy, it seemed.

Well, far be it from Henrik to keep Marvin from attempting this thing that he wanted so badly. 

So he pulled his hand out from inside of Marvin.

"Alright," he told Marvin. "I am going to get the toy ready now. How are you doing?"

Marvin get a garbled smile from around his ball gag and a thumbs up, then went back to pulling his own hair. 

Evidently, everything felt intense.

Henrik could only imagine.

* * *

"So," said Henrik, after he'd put on a new glove and gotten the big bottle of lube out, "I don't have any way to properly protect this toy. None of my condoms are big enough."

Marvin shrugged.

"So you're alright with me putting it inside of you, without any protection?"

Another thumbs up.

"Alright," said Henrik. "I'm almost ready. Are you?"

An enthusiastic nod and another thumbs up.

"Good," said Henrik, and he smiled. 

* * * 

The head of the toy slid inside of Marvin, and Marvin shuddered like his cock was being stroked.

It wasn't - Henrik's hand was busy steadying the toy as he fed it into Marvin.

He had to use both hands for it, honestly - the thing was so big, and it was heavy, the silicone hard enough that Henrik was legitimately worried about hurting Marvin in some horrible way.

But Marvin was begging and whimpering, squirming, spreading his legs open even wider, as if that was possible.

Henrik was grateful for the speculum - it kept everything open in such a way as to make things go... smooth.

As it were. 

Henrik eased the toy a little further along - until it was further along, halfway down the neon colors.

Marvin was whimpering around the gag, digging his teeth into it, and he was squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Are you in pain?"

Henrik's own voice was rough. 

Huh.

This was getting to him more than he thought because he was starting to shake, just a bit. 

Henrik took a deep breath to steady himself, and he carefully eased the toy in deeper, until it was almost to the metallic colors.

Marvin was shaking, breathing heavily, and he was beginning to get tense.

Henrik put a gentle hand on Marvin's thigh.

"You need to relax," he said, keeping his voice gentle. "If we want it to go into you smooth, we need to make sure that you're as relaxed as you can be, to make it go in easier."

Marvin nodded slowly. 

His eyes were closed, and he looked like he belonged in some kind of religious painting - apart from the ball gag and all of the drool.

Maybe there would be more people going to church, if there were ball gags involved.

Henrik smiled in spite of himself, and he was easing more of the dildo into Marvin, who was making desperate little noises, his stomach beginning to go almost concave as he took it all in, he just... felt it.

He took the sensations in, he took the toy into his own body, he took everything that Henrik was giving him, and almost seemed to be begging for more of it. 

It was... it was beautiful, in a strange way.

Beautiful, despite the fact that Henrik was literally just sticking a dildo into someone's ass.

It really was amazing how you could find beauty in anything, wasn't it?

... Henrik was possibly more tired or horny or... something than he thought he was.

"How are you doing?" 

Marvin gave a thumbs up.

"I'm going to start fucking you with this, but I have to be very careful. Alright?"

More nodded.

Henrik.. moved the dildo.

Barely.

Carefully.

He still didn't have the whole thing inside of Marvin, although a decent amount of it had been fitted inside of Marvin.

A truly heroic act, as far as Henrik was concerned.

He'd have to tell Marvin about it, once they were done with this scene.

He swirled the dildo, gently, and Marvin made a garbled, wet sound from his throat, trying to thrust his hips forward while his feet were still in the stirrups, and Henrik just... kept it up, kept fucking him, watching with interest as Marvin's erection got harder.

Marvin's foreskin drew back entirely, and then the head of his cock was bared, and it was drooling even _more_ pre, and that gown was going to be a sodden mess.

Marvin cried out as he came, a long, almost animal cry around the ball gag, and his cock was twitching like it was being shocked, cumming entirely untouched, until he was flopping back down onto the exam table, panting like he'd run a race.

His ass was still clutching the huge toy.

"I'm going to take it out now," said Henrik, and he was carefully removing the huge toy form Marvin, and then he was dropping it in the sink - he'd have to give it a good wash, before he gave it back. 

Then came the speculum - also in the sink, and then he was helping Marvin sit up. 

Marvin undid his own ball gag, working his jaw as it was finally free. 

"That was fucking _amazing_ ," said Marvin, his voice borderline reverent. 

"Yeah?"

Schneep smiled a bit in spite of himself. 

... okay, so maybe he was a bit endeared by other people's fetishes after all.

"Oh yeah," said Marvin, his voice rough. "Although... I think I need to wash my face."

"I'd recommend going to the bathroom," Henrik agreed. "Are you going to be able to walk okay?"

"I should be able to, yeah."

Marvin was blushing, his belly still covered with his own cum. 

Henrik wiped it off with a clean paper towel, tossing it into the trash. 

Marvin made his way to the bathroom, and then he was back, his expression still blissed out.

"Wow," said Marvin. "I'm going to feel this for _days_."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yes," said Marvin.

"Well," said Henrik, and he smiled, "I'm glad to be of assistance!" 

"You're a great doctor," Marvin said. 

Schneep actually blushed - how could he not? 

There was something viscerally satisfying about... well, satisfying something else.

That possibly said something about Henrik's own psyche, but fuck it, he was happy, so why poke it?

* * *

Jackieboy Man came in, and he somehow managed to look both exhausted and too full of energy.

He had a bag with him.

... yep, everyone was bringing a bag with them today.

He also looked nervous. 

"Hi," said Jackie, and he was shifting in his seat. 

"How have you been since our last appointment?"

"I've been doing well," said Jackie, and he cleared his throat. "I'm still having... you know, the weird fantasies."

"As I said," said Henrik, resisting the urge to sigh or rub his temples, "they aren't really that strange, as far as fantasies go."

"They _feel_ weird," Jackie said, his tone earnest. "Because... you know, as a superhero, I should always be strong and in charge."

"There's no "should" when it comes to your life," Schneep told Jackie, "apart from moral things."

Jackie opened his mouth, as if he was triumphant to prove that he was right and he was, in fact, a horrible person (because Jackie was an odd duck, as much as all of the egos were odd ducks), but Schneep cut him off quickly.

"Your masochistic or submissive desires are _not_ a moral thing."

"It feels like one," Jackie grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because... what if I'm only seeking out fights and saving people because of the fact that I want to submit, or because I want to get hurt?"

"Are you?"

"What? No! That would be weird!"

"Would it matter why you were helping people, as long as you were helping people?"

"Of course it would," said Jackie, and he looked... well, downright offended, which was unexpected.

Huh.

It was always interesting, the way all of the egos had different approaches to things, especially considering the fact that they all came from the same metaphorical... blueprint, although his head started to hurt if he thought too deeply into it.

"Do you know why?"

"Because," Jackie said, making vague hand motions, "these kinds of things are important to do for the right reasons! If you're doing them for the wrong reasons, you're just some kind of... glory hound, and real super heroes aren't glory hounds!"

... no wonder the guy was so neurotic, if that was how his brain worked.

"It's perfectly alright to want someone to give you commendation for doing going things," Henrik said, keeping his tone gentle. "You're not a glory hound for wanting to be recognized."

"If I was a _real_ superhero, I'd probably just do the work myself, without the costume or anything."

Oh boy.

Jackie was beginning to spiral.

"Jackie," Henrik said, and he kept his tone gentle, "is there anything you need?"

"I want... I want you to take care of me," Jackie said, and he was looking down at his hands.

He was shaking, and his face seemed to be doing something, behind its mask.

Huh. 

Welp.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be taken care of, Jackie," Henrik said, and he offered Jackie a tissue.

Jackie blew his nose, throwing out the tissue.

"I know that's a thing that freaks and weirdos do," said Jackie.

"What, take care of each other?"

"No," said Jackie. "But... ask for it. I know that's a thing that's considered kinky."

"There's nothing wrong with things being kinky," said Henrik. "I read an interesting article once, about the ways in which adults aren't allowed to "play" the way that children are, with their little pretend games. So part of doing kinky things is to have a chance to play again."

"Oh," said Jackie, and his expression stayed thoughtful. "So you think that's what I need?"

"I'm saying," Henrik said, trying to stay patient, even as he wanted to grind his teeth, "that if you feel a need to be taken care of, it is perfectly reasonable to ask someone to take care of you, as long as the person you're asking is amenable to doing so in the first place."

"How do I know if they're the right person?"

"Well, I can safely tell you that I am the right person," said Henrik.

A bit of him wanted to beat his head into the desk.

Was Jackie always this frustrating, or was he just running low on patience.

... possibly both, since the business with the panties had embarrassed him so badly this morning.

Still, it wasn't fair of him to take it out on Jackie.

So, with some effort, he smiled at Jackie.

"Tell me what you would like," Schneep said, finally giving up on being subtle and going for straightforward.

More would get done with straightforward, anyway.

"What if it's something weird, like wanting to call you "daddy" or being peed on or something like that?"

"Then I'll put a puppy pad down and make sure that you shower afterwards," said Henrik.

"I don't want you to pee on me," Jackie said quickly. 

"So what would you like?"

"I bought... I bought a leash and a collar," said Jackie, and he was looking down at his feet. "I like... I like the idea of you, you know, choking me with the collar and the leash, and I like the idea of you... fucking me while I'm tied up."

Henrik nodded.

That was doable.

"I want... I want your cock to be inside of me while I cum," Jackie continued, his eyes avoiding Henrik's. "I want to feel you... I want you to feel good while I'm feeling good, because it's always my job to be helping people, and I want to help you, even if I'm being utterly useless. I mean, what good is a superhero that just wants to follow orders?"

"I don't think that you being choked and put in a leash and collar is useless," Henrik said, trying to keep his tone calm and sweet. "It's an interest that is shared with many individuals. And the need to follow orders... there's nothing wrong with that. I can give you orders, if you want me to."

"And you really don't think less of me for it?"

"I promise, I very much do not."

"... so it's a thing that you think we can do?"

"I don't _think_ we can do it," Henrik said, "I _know_ we can do it."

"Like... right now? Right here?"

"I assume that you have a collar and lead in the bag," said Henrik, indicating the string backpack between Jackie's feet.

Jackie blushed, looking to the side, but then he nodded.

"Right," said Henrik. "So you want to give up control, you want to be restrained again, and you want me to fuck you?"

Jackie nodded, and when he met Schneep's eyes, his own were overbright.

"I will need you to get undressed first," said Henrik.

"Can you... can you watch me do it?"

"Certainly," said Henrik, although he didn't entirely understand why that was a thing.

Some kind of exhibitionist tendencies that were only now rearing their heads?

"There's a... power thing about it," Jackie admitted, as he took his mask off, then began to wriggle out of his costume.

He was very pink, under all of the red flannel.

Was it because he was overheating, or was it because there was just so much red fuzz becoming attached to his skin?

But then he was standing there in just his briefs, and he was blushing, glancing sidelong at Henrik, who was leaning back in the chair.

Henrik as beginning to get hard - it was a bit hard not to, because there was a reasonably attractive man getting naked in front of him. 

He might have been a doctor, with a bit of an emotional distance from his patients, but he wasn't made of stone. 

He licked his lips, letting his eyes roam across Jackie's body, from the (very hairy) line of Jackie's legs, to the beginnings of his erection, all the way to the (equally hairy) stomach, the chest, into Jackie's pink face.

"... hi," Jackie mumbled, and he was rubbing his hands together and shifting from foot to foot, clearly trying to get himself more comfortable. 

Henrik raised an eyebrow.

"I can't fuck you if you're not completely naked," Henrik pointed out. 

"Right," Jackie mumbled, and he blushed harder, as if that was possible, the pinkness going all the way down to his chest, turning him a splotchy red.

It wasn't particularly attractive, but there was something endearing about it. 

Jackie licked his lips, and then he was hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs, pushing them off of his hips, stepping out of them, and there he was, standing in the middle of the exam room, naked as the day he was born, apart from the fine carpet of hair covering his... well, everything.

"Very good," Henrik praised. "Now...."

Henrik stood up, walking around the desk, then bent over, picking up the bag and taking the leash and collar out of the bag.

They were made of nylon, and looked like something that anyone would be able to get at a chain pet store. 

The leash was red, and the collar was blue.

Of course the were.

He smiled down at Jackie in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, and he unclipped the collar.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me, Jackie?"

Jackie, evidently too embarrassed to say anything, just nodded, licking his lips.

"Tilt your head back," said Henrik. "I'm going to put the collar on you now."

Jackie did as instructed, his chin going up, and then Henrik was fastening the collar around Jackie's neck, and it fastened with a satisfying "click."

"There's my good boy," said Schneep, and he hooked a finger through the D-ring at the front of the collar, pulling Jackie a little closer to him.

Jackie went a little weak in the knees, and Henrik leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"You look very handsome with your new collar, Jackie," Henrik said, and okay, he felt a bit silly, but fuck it, if he was going to be playing the doting dominant that Jackie seemed to want to be, he could go a little overboard, couldn't he?

"... thank you," Jackie mumbled, and he licked his lips. 

"Now," said Henrik, letting go of the D-ring to fasten the leash to it, "I'm going to put you over the table. I'm going to use the same restraints I used on you last time, and I'm going to tie the leash to the leg of the table. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice," Jackie mumbled.

"Very good," said Henrik, and he did indeed, bend down, tying the leash to leg of the exam table. "Now... bend over further, on your tiptoes. Very good."

Henrik went around to the the other side, and he fastened the heavy canvas restraints around Jackie's wrists, then fastened them, so that Jackie was more or less stuck in this position, the slack of the leash giving him just enough movement that he could turn his head this way and that. 

He was more or less pinned to the spot by the different sets of restraints, which was exactly how he liked it, as far as Henrik knew.

"Now," said Henrik, and he ran his hands across Jackie's back, enjoying the way the skin shivered, the way Jackie got up on his toes and squirmed, his cock already leaking, "do you want to be a good boy, Jackie?"

"Oh, yes, Doctor," said Jackie. "I want to be a good boy, please, I'll do anything to be a good boy!"

"Well," said Henrik, "I want you to tell me what it is you want me to do for you."

"W-w-hat I want?"

Jackie was starting to shake, and Henrik draped himself across Jackie's back, using his own body weight to ground Jackie. 

"It's alright, sweetheart," said Schneep, the affectionate nickname just rolling off of his tongue, "I'm right here. I won't judge you or tell you off for whatever it is that you'd like. But I want you to tell me, with your own words."

"Can't you just... you know, figure out what it is that I want?"

"You asked me to tell you to do things," said Henrik. "Right now, I'm telling you to tell me what it is that you want me to do."

Jackie sobbed, a noise that was equal parts frustration and wanting, and he wriggling, grinding the softness of his ass against Henrik's own erection.

"I want... I want you to choke me," Jackie whispered into the paper that was covering the exam table. "I want you to make me cum, I want... I want to cum with you inside of me. I want you to choke me until I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, while you fuck me, and I want you... I want you to keep calling me a good boy. I want... I want to be a good boy for you."

"You're going to be a _very_ good boy for me," Henrik reassured him, grinding his hips forward. "I can already tell. Can you feel how much I want you, Jackie?"

"Yeah," Jackie said, and now he sounded... shy. "I can feel how hard you are."

"I'm this hard for you," Schneep said, and it was right in Jackie's ear, letting his voice go rough.

He wasn't wearing the stethoscope right now, or else it would have been digging into Jackie's back, so that was good, right?

"You're so hard for me," Jackie repeated, as if in a daze.

"Oh yes," said Schneep. "I want to sink my cock into you and fuck you until you cum - I want to make you feel good."

... crap.

He had forgotten to put a condom on Jackie.

Oh well.

He could put a puppy pad under him, before things got started.

Well, they had already started, but hopefully Jackie wasn't... leaking too much, was he?

"So... what are you going to do now?"

Jackie's voice sounded nervous.

"I'm going to get a few things ready," Henrik said, and he rolled his hips again, grinding them against Jackie's ass.

"... you don't need to prepare me that much," Jackie mumbled, and he sounded... embarrassed, which was honestly pretty cute.

"No?"

"I stretched myself before I came here," said Jackie. "I almost... I almost wore a butt plug." 

"Well," said Schneep, "that was good planning on your part. I just need to make a few other preparations, and then we shall be ready."

"Can I just... stay here, while you do stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"While you get stuff ready. Can I just be here?"

"Of course," said Henrik, and he pressed a kiss to one pale shoulder, then went to get the puppy pads.

* * *

And then... Henrik was inside of Jackie.

He didn't even tease the superhero, just slid his latex covered cock in, slick and sweet and easy, moaning in the back of his throat when he bottomed out. 

And then... 

Henrik put one hand around Jackie's throat, over the collar, and he put his other hand in Jackie's mouth.

"When you want me to stop choking you, I want you to bite me. Do you understand?"

Vigorous nodding.

"Show me what you do when you want me to stop." said Henrik, his voice rough, trying not to start thrusting there and then.

God, but it was _hot_ , it was tight....

It felt different from fucking a regular person, although Henrik couldn't entirely put his finger on why that was.

Maybe he'd have to make an empirical study, have a selection of asses available, all for him to penetrate.

He grinned into Jackie's shoulder at the mental image, and then there were teeth on his finger, and he kissed Jackie on the back of the neck.

"Good boy," said Schneep, into the skin, and Jackie shuddered around him.

More grinning, and then Schneep was drawing his hips back, beginning to fuck Jackie with small, shallow strokes, his other hand tightening around Jackie's throat.

Jack's ass was getting tighter, clenching down on Schneep's cock, and oh, but that was sweet.

Then there were teeth in Schneeps' hand, and Schneep let go of the other one, peppering little kisses along Jackie's back. 

"Such a good boy, taking my cock like this," Henrik said. "Such a good boy, such a brave boy, trusting me like this."

He began to squeeze Jackie's throat again, and Jackie's pulse was hammering under his fingers, as Jackie shuddered, beginning to shake, as Henrik kept fucking him, sweet and deep.

"You feel so good, Jackie, you feel so good around my cock, you're doing such a good job!"

Jackie sobbed around Schneep's hand, and Schneep let go of his throat, to let Jackie take a gasping breath, before squeezing his throat yet again.

Time went away a little bit - Schneep didn't have another orgasm in him for a while yet, and could probably keep up the pace and level of enjoyment for at least half an hour, if not more.

Jackie definitely wasn't going to last that long - he was already getting tighter, shuddering, and he was humping shallowly back, his breath wheezing between his lips. 

He was squeezing harder, and he was sobbing, crying like his heart was breaking, and Henrik pressed kisses up and down Jackie's back as he just kept fucking him, until Jackie's teeth dug into his finger, through the latex glove, and then he was cumming, all over the puppy pad that Schneep had laid out on the floor, and he was milking Schneep, who was still a ways away from his own orgasm, but... not that much a ways, anymore, holy fuck.

"Good boy," Schneep said. "Such a good boy, cumming so hard, very good...."

Jackie kept crying, and Schneep wrapped his arms around him, making soothing noises, just rocking him, his cock still buried inside of Jackie, and every time Jackie sobbed, he squeezed, and it was... it was intense, and there was a weird, perverse joy to it as well, in holding someone, comforting them even as their crying brought about his own pleasure.

... he'd have to look into this at some point.

"Are you gonna cum, doc?"

Jackie's voice was rough.

"No, I had a very good orgasm earlier today," Henrik assured him. "It would take a long time for me to cum."

"If you're absolutely sure," Jackie said, his voice sleepy.

"I am," Henrik said, his voice firm, and he kissed Jackie on the shoulder. "Now, let's get you clean, hm?"

"Thank you," Jackie said quietly.

"Of course," said Henrik. "I'm your doctor. It's what I do."

* * *

Henrik cleaned up Jackie, and sent him on his way. 

He cleaned the office, even, and then... Anti was there.

He did that thing again, that thing where he just... turned up, and it was equally frustrating. 

"What kinda knickers you got on?"

Anti just... appeared, sitting on the chair across from Henrik.

Henrik jumped, and nearly dumped his glass of water on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" 

"I'm bored," said Anti, "and the speechless wonder isn't going to come in today."

"Jameson is missing his appointment? That's not like him."

"Got held up with something," said Anti. "He should text you in a few minutes."

"So why are you here? I can't see you just... being here to run messages," said Henrik.

He wasn't in the mood for Anti's usual round of bullshit.

... truth be told, he had planned to have a nice masturbation session after Jackie had left, and now he was left without the chance.

At least his pants hadn't been down when Anti showed up.

"You should get them zappy things," Anti said, and he was looking nervous but excited. "You should... you should hurt me."

"I should hurt you," Henrik said, his tone neutral. "Why should I do that?"

"Because. I'm bored. I'm "seeking stimulus," the way you put it," said Anti.

"So why are you seeking stimulus from _me_ , specifically?"

"Maybe I want into whatever pair of fancy panties you're wearing today, doc," said Anti.

And Schneep... ground his teeth, and glared at Anti.

"Are you trying to deliberately provoke me into hurting you?"

"Maybe," said Anti. "Is it working?"

"I will not be provoked into hurting you," said Schneep. "If you want me to hurt you, you will ask me like a civilized individual, or I will ignore you."

"You can't ignore me forever," said Anti, in a philosophical tone of voice, and then he was... gone.

To reappear in Schneep's lap, and the chair made an alarming noise, as he leaned forward, nose to nose with Schneep. 

"Anti," Schneep said, in a warning tone of voice.

"Just get some of your tension out on me," whined Anti. "Pretend I'm... I don't fucking know, pretend I'm something you're mad at."

"If I'm pretending that you're something that I'm mad at, I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to kick you out of my office, and then I will start getting creative with things like salt and holy symbols."

"As if any of that shit would work on me," Anti scoffed.

Schneep raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to test that out?"

For the first time, Anti looked nervous.

Schneep tutted.

"You are acting like an obnoxious child," he told Anti. "I do not hurt obnoxious children to their specifications. I put them in time outs and tell them to think about what they've done, until they are at a point where they can then be given what it is they want."

"So you hurt good children to their specifications?"

Anti was clearly grasping at straws.

Schneep just gave him a Look, flat and annoyed.

"Okay, fine," Anti whined. "Since you've got a free spot in your busy doctorly schedule, could you _possibly_ find it in you to maybe beat me up a bit?"

"Don't you and Darkiplier usually do this type of thing?"

"He's busy," Anti said, and he was avoiding eye contact.

Were Henrik a less scrupulous person, he might have poked that a bit.

But he wasn't really in the mood to actively antagonize Anti, especially when that seemed to be the kind of thing Anti wanted in the first place.

Anti, at the end of the day, was an obnoxious bully from some other world, and you never give bullies what they want. 

"So you want me to use the TENS unit on you?"

"... yes," said Anti. 

"I want you to say it to me," said Schneep. "I want you to say, "Doctor, please use the TENS unit on me.""

"Doctor, I want you to use the TENS unit on me," said Anti, "And I want you to beat the shit outta me."

"How do you want me to beat the shit out of you?"

"Do I have to think of fuckin' everything? You're the one doing the... dominating bullshit, you be the one to figure it out," said Anti, his tone dismissive.

"Fine," said Henrik, as something in his head snapped.

It felt like a rubber band. 

"Fine?"

Anti looked at Henrik, confusion crossing over his face like a storm over a desert.

"Fine," Henrik said again, and he stood up, knocking Anti over and onto the floor. "Fine," he repeated, as he grabbed Anti by the hair on the top of his head and _dragged_ him out from behind the desk. 

Anti was howling, but there was laughter amongst the complaints, and Henrik rolled his eyes.

Anti was always such a theatrical brat.

"Stay there," Schneep told Anti, letting go of Anti's hair and shoving him vaguely upright against the exam table.

"Or what?"

"Or I won't get out the TENS unit, and I'll make you sit here all by yourself, bored out of your mind, until my next patient, at which point, I will kick you out." 

"You're no fun," groused Anti. 

"So go find someone who's more fun," said Schneep, and then he drew his leg back and kicked Anti in the leg, because he could.

Anti howled, but then he was laughing.

"You've got some balls after all, don't ya, doc?"

Anti was still cackling. 

Henrik rolled his eyes, hauling Anti up by the hair, forcing him onto the table. 

"So are you going to take all your frustrations out on me, doc?"

Anti sounded downright... eager.

"I am not taking my frustrations out on you," said Schneep. "As I said. If I wanted to punish you, I would stick you in a corner and ignore you."

"So what are you doing?"

"I am providing a service to my patient," Schneep said, his voice firm. "Now take your shirt off."

"Why?"

"Because I can't attach the TENS unit to your arms if you're still wearing it."

"You can't use it on my thighs again?"

"I want to hurt your thighs, and I don't want to have electricity racing through you when I'm trying to beat you."

"... oh," said Anti.

He was flushing, which was weird to think about, considering the fact that he didn't... exactly have blood, did he?

Maybe it was all about expectations - it would be weird, for someone to have a black "flush," if that could even be called a flush.

It sometimes seemed like a lot of working with Anti was just fighting the visceral reaction to the "wrongness" that he tended to present. 

"So?" 

Henrik gave Anti a look, holding the TENS unit in his hand, which was about the size of a walkman. 

"So?"

"If you don't take your shirt off, I'm not going to put the TENS unit on you."

"... oh," said Anti, and he pulled his shirt up and off.

The wound at his throat was still bleeding sluggishly, and then Henrik was attaching the little nodes along Anti's shoulders. 

"Now," said Schneep, "do you want to keep your pants on?"

"Why do you keep asking me shit? I want you to whale on me."

"Well," Henrik said, his voice sharp, "if you want me to be rough with you, then I want to know your limits. I can't just start hitting you without knowing your limits."

"You're so fucking boring," Anti grumbled.

Henrik turned the TENS unit on.

Anti made a surprised noise, and then he grinned. 

"Maybe you've got some balls after all."

"Do you want me to stop asking you?"

"... maybe," mumbled Anti.

"If I stop asking you it's with the understanding that I'm going to do what I want, and if you complain, I'm going to stop and you will be asked to leave."

"You don't know if you can -"

"If you start on the whole thing about me not being able to kick you out, don't start, because I can easily do things to make you want to leave."

Anti was pouting.

"So you want me to do what I want?"

"... yes."

"Very good," said Henrik, and he drew his arm back and slapped Anti in the face.

It was a hard slap - he was careful to aim for the "safe zone," on the meat of the cheek, but Anti still cried out.

The red hand print stood out like a brand on Anti's pale skin.

And then... then Henrik was leaning forward, and he was sinking his teeth in as well, hard enough that there was a bite mark on Anti's face, and there was something viscerally satisfying about that.

"Fuck," Anti breathed.

"No," said Henrik. "You ask me nicely now."

"Please, fuck me," said Anti. 

"No," said Henrik, and he smirked, his hands on Anti's knees, forcing them open, pressing closer.

Anti had a visible boner, and Henrik made a point of ignoring it, grabbing at Anti's thighs and squeezing them hard enough that Anti cried out, shuddering. 

Henrik was squeezing through the denim, and Anti was still wriggling.

"You're really complaining about the pain of _this_ ," Henrik said, his tone dismissive, "and you wanted me to beat you up? Like, actually, for real beat you up? You wouldn't have been able to take it."

"... do it,"said Anti. 

"Take your pants off," said Henrik, and he crossed his arms, giving Anti a measured look.

"Why?"

"Are you arguing with me, or are you doing what I tell you?"

"I'm doing what you tell me, I'm doing what you tell me," said Anti, his voice rough, as he shoved his jeans and his boxers down, and then... there was Anti's cock. 

It looked like all the other ego's, more or less. 

But now he was looking at it thoughtfully, and Anti was looking something close to nervous.

"What are you planning?"

"Don't you worry about it," Schneep said, and he grabbed Anti's bare thighs, forcing Anti's legs further apart.

He slapped Anti on the thigh, hard enough to leave a bright red hand print, and Anti howled, his back arching and his bare toes curling.

... Anti didn't wear shoes.

Why didn't Henrik ever notice that?

And then he was squeezing the spot, hard enough that the skin was turning white, and then Henrik was squeezing the other thigh, using his nails even through the nails.

He landed another slap, a harder slap, and Anti bellowed and tried to curl up, but Schneep absently grabbed the TENS unit, turning it up, and the muscles in Anti's shoulders were jumping like oil in a pan.

And Anti was hard - hard enough that he was starting to leak, and Henrik thanked his lucky stars that he was still wearing gloves as he grabbed hold of Anti's cock, and it slipped.

"I thought you were gonna beat me up, not give me a hand - oh, _fuck_."

Henrik brought his hand down onto Anti's cock, slapping it open handed.

Anti tried to curl forward, but Henrik used his shoulder to keep Anti from doing so, beginning to rain hits down on Anti's cock, as Anti sobbed and shuddered.

"Oh my god, you sick fucker, you're... oh my god, fuck, doc," Anti sobbed, as the electricity raced through him, and the pain of having his cock was probably doing things to him that Henrik couldn't imagine.

He didn't stop - he just kept hitting, blow after blow, as it grew red and tender in his hand. 

He paused, just long enough to change his gloves and put a condom on Anti (Anti complained, until Henrik pinched his balls), and... not a moment too soon, really.

Anti came into the condom, and he shuddered, as Henrik just... kept hitting his cock.

And maybe Henrik was grinning a bit more savagely than usual, his teeth bared and his eyes bright, but nobody had to know that, right?

Anti was staring at his own dick.

Until he wasn't, and then Henrik was looking into a pair of mismatched eyes, blue and green boring into him.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that, doc?"

And then Anti was just... gone.

With the TENS unit.

Fucking _really_?!

And the frustration of it - of sitting here, his own arousal pounding through his head, his whole body, and he was shaking.

And it just... it did something to him.

He didn't know what it was, except that the frustration was boiling out of him, and he was weeping like a child.

And then someone was knocking on the door, and Schneep barely had time to wipe his face dry, because now... oh fuck, Jack was walking in.

"Hey, man, I thought I heard - oh."

"It's fine," Henrik said, and he swiped at his face, blushing and looking to the side. 

"Hey," said Jack, and he was cupping Henrik's face, his thumbs on Henrik's cheekbones. "Hey. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Henrik mumbled, and he pulled back, wiping his face. "This is so unprofessional of me."

"It's fine," Jack reassured him. "I brought you some food, since I know what you get like."

"... oh," said Henrik, and the kindness of it made him weak in the knees.

If only he wasn't crying like this.

"Don't worry about it," said Jack, and his expression was sweet. "I mean it. It's okay."

"You're such a good person," Henrik said, as he sat down at his desk.

He sat on the patient side, so that the both of them were more or less knee to knee. 

"I do my best," Jack demurred. "Consider it paying it forward."

"Paying it forward?"

"Well," said Jack, "I've been lucky. I've had so many people who cared about me."

Jack looked wistful, which Henrik was picking up, even as he dug into his sandwich.

It was fried bologna and cheese, which was awfully nice of Jack to provide.

"Do you feel like people no longer care about you?"

"No," Jack said quickly. "Just, uh...."

"Hm?"

"It's nothing," Jack said quickly.

"Jack," Henrik said, and he was speaking gently, "I'm your doctor. You can tell me anything. Alright?"

"Right," Jack said, and he sighed, leaning back into his chair.

He looked embarrassed.

Henrik took another bite of his sandwich, since he hadn't eaten anything since his breakfast, which... had been a while ago, come to think of it. 

"I... I was the baby of my family," Jack said slowly. "And, you know, when I was a kid, I was kinda fussed over by everyone. And you taking care of me last time, it reminded me of all of that. But I feel... weird about all of that."

"All of what?"

"... you know, like... that kind of thing."

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about," said Schneep. 

"The whole... age play thing."

"There's nothing wrong with age play," said Schneep. "It's a perfectly natural interest."

"It's weird," mumbled Jack. 

Schneep shrugged.

"I don't care," he said, more honest than he usually went. "I've come to the realization that most people have unusual interests."

"You're just so... good at caretaking," said Jack, and he was mumbling, staring at his hands. "You made me feel like I was... you know, young and safe again, and that was nice. And it feels weird saying that, because it was sexual. But when you were holding me, I remembered how nice it felt to be held, like, when I was little, and...."

"Would you like me to Little you?"

"Little?"

"Yeah," said Henrik. "I can treat you like a small child if you'd like. I've got diapers and a few toys for the actual babies that show up sometimes for the pediatric patients -"

"I don't want diapers or anything like that," Jack said quickly. "But... could you maybe just... I mean, I like the idea of...."

And then Jack outlined his whole idea for the... scene, if that was what it was, exactly.

"Entirely doable," said Henrik, and he smiled at Jack in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"... and you're okay with me calling you Daddy?"

"Totally okay," said Henrik. 

"Okay, Daddy," Jack said, and he kept his eyes on his lap. 

"Now," Henrik, keeping his voice nice and friendly, "you wanna go out, baby boy? You've been good all day, and good boys get presents."

"Presents?"

Jack looked nervous, but... cautiously optimistic. 

Was that an expression that someone could have?

"You can choose one toy," Henrik told Jack. "Can you be a good boy and stay in here while Daddy goes to change into his street clothes?"

"Okay, Daddy," Jack said, and he was keeping his eyes on his lap.

Henrik stood up, and he kissed the top of Jack's head, grabbing his bag and running to the bathroom.

* * * 

When he came back, he found Jack sitting on the chair and sucking his thumb.

"Hey," Henrik said, and he tugged on Jack's wrist, pulling it out, "do you want to mess your teeth up, precious?"

Jack shook his head, and he pressed his face into Henrik's belly, clearly embarrassed.

Henrik ruffled Jack's hair affectionately.

"What kind of toy do you want?"

"I dunno," Jack admitted. "I'm... I'm not sure I know how to do this."

"It's okay, Jack," Henrik said, and he put both hands on Jack's shoulders. "There's no right or wrong way to do this kind of thing. I promise."

"... okay," said Jack, and he looked shy. "Thank you. For all of this."

"You're welcome," said Henrik, and Jack smiled at him, his whole face lighting up like a christmas tree.

God, he was gorgeous. 

* * *

The toy store was a big one, in the middle of town.

Henrik had passed it a few times - he had a few "pediatric" patients who enjoyed more... juvenile forms of entertainment, so he stopped in every couple of months for rattles, slinkies, plushies and things of that nature. 

The lady behind the counter smiled at him, and Henrik smiled back.

"Hello, Doctor!"

"Good afternoon, Wendy," said Henrik. "My friend and I are looking for a gift for a little boy."

"How old is he?"

"Five," said Jack. "About," he added, as an afterthought.

Wendy nodded.

"What does he like?"

"Space," said Jack. "And, uh, trains. And video games. Child appropriate ones, obviously," 

She nodded.

"If he likes building stuff, we've got a whole aisle that's just different types of blocks."

Jack's eyes went very wide. 

"Oh," he said quietly.

Henrik smiled. 

"Thank you very much," said Jack, and he patted Jack on the shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Um," said Jack. "Right."

* * * 

Jack shifted from foot to foot, as they stood in the aisle.

"Go ahead, Jack," Henrik said, his voice quiet. "Pick something out."

"... anything?"

"Well, if it's too expensive, you might have to wait for a birthday," Henrik said, keeping his voice quiet. "But you don't get to turn six every day, so that's why it's special."

Jack flushed, all the way to his neck, and he pointed at a set of blocks. 

"I like those," he said quietly. 

"Yeah? Is that what you'd like?"

Henrik picked up the box, which was full of wooden blocks, cut into various shapes. 

"Yeah," said Jack. 

"Do you want a cuddly toy as well?"

"I thought you said I got one toy," Jack said, and he sounded slightly confused. 

"Do you have a lovey, precious?"

"... no," Jack admitted." 

"Would you like one?"

"If it's okay," Jack said.

"I won't ever offer you something I'm not okay with," Henrik said. "How about you go pick out a lovey, and I'll go pay for this."

"... yes, Daddy," Jack mumbled, keeping his eyes on his feet, but shuffling towards the stuffed animal section.

Henrik went towards the toys aimed at older children, wearing a thoughtful expression.

Jack wanted to be older, later on, and he'd need something to entertain him.

But... hmm.

What would a younger "teenager" enjoy?

At a loss, Henrik grabbed a card game with a picture of a ninja on the cover.

Jack was standing there at the register, blushing, holding a big red bunny.

"Is that the one?"

Jack nodded. 

"That's a very good choice," said Henrik, and he took the bunny, to put it on the counter and pay for it. 

* * *

When they were back at Henrik's office, he made some space, pushing his desk back and spreading out the mat that he usually used for aforementioned "pediatric" patients.

"What's that for?"

Jack sounded nervous.

"That's so we can sit on the floor without getting dirty," said Henrik, and he toed out of his shoes, then sat on the rug. "Come sit, baby boy. We can play with your blocks."

"I'm not a baby," Jack said, and he was blushing.

"You're definitely not a baby," Henrik agreed. "You're Daddy's big boy, right?"

Jack bit his lip, and he nodded.

He pulled his own shoes off, and then he sat on the floor, cross legged.

"You gonna be a big boy and share your blocks with Daddy?"

A nod.

"What's your bunny's name?"

"I dunno yet," Jack said, and he looked at the box, then pulled it over, so that he could look through the box.

"Do you know what you're gonna build?"

"I think a big thing," said Jack.

"I'm all in favor of big things," Henrik said, his tone agreeable. 

* * *

Jack chattered.

He must have been a talker when he was a small child, judging by the sheer amount of words pouring out of his mouth.

Henrik made agreeable noises - at one point, Jack crawled into his lap, and was leaning forward, which meant that Henrik couldn't see much over Jack's shoulder, but Jack was just building his tower up carefully, as he talked.

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

Henrik had been zoning a bit, his chin on Jack's shoulder, as Jack kept rearranging the blocks around the base of the tower.

"Daddy, do you kiss people?"

"Sure I do," said Henrik, and he pressed a loud, smacking kiss to Jack's neck, partially just to make Jack laugh.

Jack cackled, wriggling, and he nearly knocked over his tower.

"Do you kiss people in other places?"

Jack's cheek was turning red. 

"I do sometimes, yeah," said Schneep, and he picked up a block, setting it somewhere at random.

Jack frowned, comically serious, and he moved the block to a better place.

Schneep couldn't tell the difference, but what did he know, when it came to the important matters of block placing?

"Why?"

"Well," said Henrik, keeping his tone calm and even, "when you want to kiss someone, you usually like them a lot."

"What's the difference?"

"Hm?"

"What's the difference between liking someone and not wanting to kiss them, instead of wanting to kiss them?"

"Well," said Henrik, "that's kind of complicated."

"What kind of complicated?"

"The kind of complicated that you'll probably understand when you're older," Henrik said, and he had a hand on Jack's belly, as Jack kept wriggling.

... it was waking up Henrik's dick, if for no other reason that he was already a bit keyed up.

But Jack had asked for nothing sexual when he was in this headspace, which was fair enough. 

It wasn't like he was going to hold a boner against Henrik, right?

... well, hopefully, he'd do more than hold it against Henrik, come to think of it.

And _that_ joke was so bad that Henrik pushed his face into Jack's shoulder and snickered, as Jack looked at him, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Henrik promised. "So... is there a story with your tower?"

* * * 

Jack played and chatted in that headspace for another half hour.

He seemed to be transitioning to another one, though - his talk trailed off, and he got off of Schneep's lap, beginning to put the blocks away.

"Dad?"

Yeah, that was the sign.

"Yes?"

"Can we go out and get ice cream or something?"

"Sure," said Henrik. "How big are you, Jack?"

"I'm thirteen," Jack said, and yeah, his body language was definitely broadcasting "teen" - slumped shoulders, avoiding eye contact.

"You wanna help me put away your little brother's toys?"

"Okay," said Jack, and he was only blushing a little bit as he put away the blocks. 

* * * 

Jack didn't speak again until they were at the ice cream parlor, sitting in a booth in a corner. 

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can I ask a weird question?"

"You can always ask me anything, baby boy," Henrik said, making his voice sweet and calming. 

"I'm not a baby anymore," Jack said, and he was blushing, staring down into his ice cream.

"You're right, of course," said Henrik. "So what would you like to know?"

"... what does sex feel like?"

Schneep blinked.

He hadn't expected that. 

Jack had mentioned being sexually precocious as a teen, but... fuck it.

"It's... nice," Henrik said at least. "It's... do you masturbate?"

Jack looked down at his ice cream, his cheeks burning. 

"... sometimes."

"It's a bit like that," said Henrik, and he was blushing as well. 

"Do you... I mean... do girls really like it? How can you tell?"

"Girl's bodies change," said Henrik, "when they're aroused."

"Oh," said Jack. "Like... like, you know, ours?"

"... it's a bit complicated," said Schneep, thinking about all of the details that he knew about human reproduction and the details therein. "But if someone is telling you yes, and that they would like for you to do sexual things, it is usually best to trust them."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Jack?"

Jack was speaking very quietly.

"What if I like boys?"

"Well, then you like boys," said Schneep. "There's nothing wrong with liking boys. As long as everyone involved is okay with what's going on, then there's nothing to worry about."

"How do boys have sex? Like, with each other."

"Well," said Henrik, and to his own amazement, he was blushing as well, "um. Well."

"Is it... like, is it dirty?"

"It isn't morally dirty, no," said Henrik. "Although as a doctor, I will always advise to take a shower and scrub... everything before you do anything, but it has been pointed out that I can be a bit obsessive about hygiene."

Jack grinned.

"Li'l bit," he admitted.

"But men can... men can kiss and touch each other, the same way men and women do, or women and women -"

"Women and _women_?"

Jack looked intrigued.

Henrik nodded. 

"But how do they - "

"You don't need a, um, a penis, in order to have sex," said Henrik. "You - that is, people in general - use their mouths, their hands. They make... things for it. Made of... various materials. Body safe materials." 

"Like what?"

"Silicone. Certain kinds of plastic. Certain kinds of glass."

"What, glass?! But wouldn't that break?"

"This is special glass," Schneep reassured him. 

"What do you... do with it?"

"There are places inside of you that feel good if you touch them," said Schneep, and he was blushing a bit. "Or... some people just like the sensation of things inside of them."

"Inside their...."

"Inside their bottoms, yes."

"... huh," said Jack, and he looked contemplative.

As if he hadn't had things up his ass more times than Henrik could even think about.

"I found a neat card game," said Henrik, as the two of them sat there, eating ice cream. "Would you like to play it?"

"Are we allowed to play games in here?"

"I've seen people play card games before," said Henrik. "We should be okay."

"Well... okay," said Jack. 

"There we go," said Henrik, and he smiled. 

* * *

They played the card game, which had some complicated rules, which Jack had no trouble picking up, because of course he didn't have any trouble with it.

Maybe it was related to him being a teenager at present.

They always had an easier time with these kinds of things.

They played a few hands, eating their ice cream, and Jack was animated, talking at a slower speed than his usual one, shifting and wiggling in his seat.

And then his face... changed.

"Dad?"

"Hi," said Henrik, and he smiled. "How old are you, son?"

"I'm seventeen, Dad," said Jack. "I wanted to... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? Let me just pay the tab. Can you clean up your brother's card game, while I go pay?"

"Okay," said Jack, and he looked a bit embarrassed. 

* * *

Henrik paid the bill, and then the two of them walked towards Schneep's office.

"I'm sorry for just asking to go to your office, Dad," said Jack, and his voice was almost his regular one. "I just, uh, I just had some stuff that I wanted to talk about, that felt weird when I'm at the house."

"I totally understand," said Henrik, making a sympathetic noise. "So what's bothering you?"

"I'm going to college in a few months," said Jack, his face completely straight, although the sides of his eyes were starting to crinkle, as if he was trying very hard not to laugh. "I... I'm still a virgin."

"There's nothing to worry about being a virgin," Henrik said, keeping his voice reassuring.

"But I don't _want_ to be a virgin," said Jack, his tone pleading.

"Well, um," said Henrik, "I'm sure there are plenty of nice people in your class...?"

They were walking along the street, and okay, it was kind of... weird, but would would be paying attention to them?

It was just a pair of guys who, admittedly, looked a lot alike, but still.

"I... I get all nervous around them, when I see them, because I always end up worrying that I'll say the wrong thing, because... well, I know what it looks like. And anyway, a lot of the time I end up feeling like it's not fair for me to be reaching out to someone, just because I want to lose my virginity. Like I’m just using them for my own purpose.”

"There's nothing wrong with reaching out to a person as a potential partner," Henrik said, unlocking the door to the office. 

"But I don't want them as a potential partner," Jack said, and there was a long whine to his voice. "I want someone to take my virginity."

"You don't really need to think of it as "taking your virginity,"" said Henrik, as they walked into the exam room. 

"I want you to be my first," Jack said, his voice dead serious, making Significant Eye Contact.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I want you to be my first, Daddy," Jack said, and then he was leaning forward, and he was kissing Henrik on the mouth.

It was an awkward kiss - it was clear that Jack was _trying_ for awkward, and Henrik could at least appreciate that. 

Being that dedicated to playing the role and whatnot. 

But they kissed each other in the exam room, belly to belly and chest to chest.

Jack was hard already, right up against Henrik's thigh, and Henrik reached down, squeezing it.

"Oh," Jack whined, and he rolled his hips forward.

"Have you done anything sexual with anyone else?"

"I've, you know, kissed people a few times," said Jack, looking embarrassed. "But not so much with the... sexual stuff. I once had someone jerk me off through my pants, but I came too quickly."

"Is that why you've been so nervous about being sexual with someone else?" 

Jack hopped up onto the table, his legs swinging, and then he was reaching out for Henrik.

"You're absolutely sure you want me to do this?"

"I want my first to be my daddy," Jack said, and his voice was sweet.

Something in Schneep... twitched, and he sighed, pressing his forehead against Jack's kiss, her fingers in Jack's hair.

He kissed Jack, a deep, sweet soul kiss, and Jack made a needy noise, clutching Jack closer.

"I've... I've gotten better," said Jack,his voice thick. "I've gotten better at, you know, cumming so fast."

"That's good," said Henrik. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy," said Jack.

"I know you'd like me to fuck you, precious," said Henrik. "But how?"

"Um," said Jack, and he was blushing. "Can you fuck me on my back?" 

"Certainly," said Henrik, and he kissed Jack again, his hands sliding under Jack's shirt, sliding along the soft skin.

Jack squirmed - he was ticklish, and he was panting, his eyes squeezing shut.

"I'm going to have to prepare you, Jack," Henrik told Jack. "Do you know what that means?"

"You have to get me ready for you to put your cock in me, right?"

"Yes, very good," said Henrik. "Have you ever put something in yourself before?"

"I've, uh, I've experimented a bit," said Jack. "Just with my own fingers, and the handle of that old hairbrush I told you I threw out."

"So you've got some experience with the sensation," said Henrik. "Okay. So. I'm going to finger you, and then I'm going to put my penis inside of you."

"Can I... can I suck your cock, Daddy?"

Jack's big blue eyes stared into Henrik's, and Henrik's heart melted a little bit.

"I want to make you feel good," said Henrik. "Next time... if you want there to be a next time, I mean - next time, you can do things to make me feel good. But this time, I want to make my baby boy feel good."

"Yes, Daddy," Jack said, in that sweet voice of his.

* * * 

Schneep ended up kissing Jack again, for almost ten straight minutes, letting his hands roam, as if this was the first time he'd ever been intimate with Jack.

He let Jack react however Jack wanted to react, grabbing at Schneep's shirt, rolling his hips, gasping and sobbing and panting.

Jack froze, full body, when Henrik's thumbs rubbed little circles across his nipples, and Jack was shuddering, his head thrown back.

"I didn't know that could feel so good," Jack said, his voice rough.

He was almost crying when Henrik's mouth latched on to a nipple, and he _did_ cry when Henrik began to kiss and lick his cock, as Henrik's lubed, gloved fingers slid inside of him.

He was still hot and wet and silky inside, and he was twitching and gasping.

"Daddy," Jack whined, "Daddy, you're... you're gonna be my first, oh _god_ , Daddy, it feels so good."

"Shhh," Henrik whispered, right up against Jack's thigh. "Shh, precious, be a good boy for Daddy...."

Henrik curled his fingers - three fingers, thrusting in and out carefully, his own cock hard and desperate.

"Daddy," Jack whined, and he was leaning back on his elbows. "Daddy, please, I need...."

"What do you need, my precious baby boy? What do you need your Daddy to give to you?"

"Daddy, I need... I need your cock, please, Daddy, take my virginity with your cock!"

Henrik resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Jack was playing it up.

Then again, Jack was a total ham.

Still, when his cock slid inside of Jack, they both gasped, their eye contact intense. 

Jack lay there and trembled, and Schneep held on to Jack's thighs, holding him open, beginning to thrust, slow and steady.

"You're doing such a good job, Jack," said Henrik, as he pursued his own orgasm, his fingers digging into Jack's thighs, then going to Jack's ankles, pulling Jack's legs on his shoulders, and Jack was sobbing, just taking it and taking it.

Jack was squeezing and tight, wonderful, hot and silky even through the latex of the condom, and he was clutching at Henrik's shirt, balling it up in his fists.

"God, I'm gonna cum, Daddy, I feel so... it's all so...."

"Are you going to cum, my darling boy?"

Henrik pressed closer, until they were forehead to forehead, breathing each other's breath, nose to nose, Henrik pressed his cock all the way in, bottoming out, and he swiveled his hips, so that Jack could feel every inch of it. 

And Jack came.

Jack came, and Henrik thanked his lucky stars that he'd had the foresight to put Jack in a condom, because Jack's hips were stuttering forward, and he was filling the condom.

"Daddy," Jack whined, "Daddy, cum in me, please!"

"Daddy's... Daddy's gonna cum," Henrik said, his voice rough, beginning to thrust faster, losing rhythm, just watching Jack's cock, already starting to go soft, bounce with each thrust, and then Henrik was cumming, an orgasm a bit like being cracked on the back of the head with a blackjack.

Jack looked blearily up at Henrik, and he smiled. 

"Fuck," he said in his regular voice, "you don't fuck around, do you?"

"I... do my best," Henrik panted. 

"You make a good Daddy," said Jack, looking embarrassed but pleased. 

"Happy to be of service," Henrik said. 

Jack kissed him. 

* * *

They got cleaned up, and Henrik kissed Jack goodbye.

Henrik was supposed to see Jameson right now, come to think of it, but Anti had said that Jameson couldn't come in. 

Oh well.

Henrik sat down, got his paperwork done, and then... it was four hours later, and he was yawning, his stomach growling.

When had that happened?

He packed up his stuff, and he made his way back home. 

* * *

The house was quiet; people were off doing their own thing, which was nice.

It sometimes felt like privacy was a luxury that could only be dreamed of around here.

Schneep had leftovers, reheated in the microwave, and then he went upstairs.

The back of his mind was... itchy, and he wanted to femme it up, but it was probably a bad idea to do it when everyone was home, and most folks were awake.

He might have had a lock on his door, but... well, stuff was always happening around here, and he didn't want to end up in a situation where he was found out in his lacy underthings.

At least the hair on his legs hadn't grown back yet.

He sighed, leaning back into his desk chair, and debated getting his pretty stuff out anyway.

If nothing else, he could have a good wank, right?

Although all that effort for a quick wank felt like a bit much. 

Blargh.

And then there was a knock on the door, and Henrik looked up, licking his lips.

Um.

Shneep looked up. 

Who would be knocking?

... hopefully not Robbie.

He didn't have the patience for that right now. 

* * *

It was Jameson. 

It was Jameson, looking sheepish. 

... huh.

_Hi,_ signed Jameson. _Can I come in?_

"Certainly," said Henrik, stepping aside to let Jameson in.

He closed the door behind him.

_I'm sorry to bother you,_ Jameson signed, _I was just worried about you._

Henrik frowned.

"Worried about me?"

_I know those were your panties,_ Jameson said, looking a bit sheepish, but determined. _I don't think that you need to be embarrassed about it. I wanted to tell you that._

"I'm not... embarrassed about it," Henrik said, and he was blushing, contradicting himself with his own damn body. "I mean, I was embarrassed at the moment, but that was more because Anti was being a jerk, less so because of the fact that I, you know, sometimes like to wear women's clothing."

_I bet you look really pretty,_ said Jameson.

Henrik raised an eyebrow.

_I have literally sucked your cock,_ Jameson signed. _I should think you know that I think you're attractive._

"I, um," said Henrik, because he had no way of really responding to that. "Thank you."

Jameson looked amused, and then he took a step closer, so that he and Henrik were chest to chest.

Jameson put his hands out, resting them on Schneep's cheeks, and then he leaned in and kissed Schneep on the mouth. 

Henrik kissed him back, his hands going to Jameson's hips, and he sighed into the kiss, relaxing into the warmth of Jameson's body. 

"Do you really want to see?"

Henrik was talking quietly.

_Oh yes,_ said Jameson.

"Just... give me a second," said Henrik, getting down on the floor to pull his bag out from under the bed. 

* * *

Henrik arranged his pretty things on the bed, and then he glanced up at Jameson, as if he was expecting some kind of judgement. 

Jameson smiled encouragingly, then looked over the assortment of stuff.

_Pretty,_ signed Jameson. _Will you let me help you get dressed?_

"Um," said Henrik, as articulate as ever

_Sorry,_ Jameson signed, looking uncomfortable. _That was an awkward thing to ask for. I'm sorry._

"No, no," Henrik said quickly. "No, it's great. I'm... okay with it."

_Right,_ said Jameson, and he paused. _I should get your other clothes off first._

"Oh, right," said Henrik, his hands going to his belt, and then he was stopped,by Jameson's hands on his own.

_Let me,_ signed Jameson, and he was unbuckling Henrik's belt.

* * *

In the end, Henrik sat on his bed, and he let Jameson pamper him.

He was aware, somewhat, that Jameson's needs weren't entirely altruistic.

The other man was still clearly skin hungry - skin starving - and he wanted to feel every inch of Henrik.

Well, Henrik couldn't complain, could he?

He watched as Jameson rolled one of the stockings up, and then he was putting it over Henrik's leg, holding Henrik's leg in his hand, squeezing the calf, pressing kisses up and down the shin, towards the knee.

Jameson could probably still smell the very last remnants of the soap that Henrik had used this morning - Jameson had a good nose for that kind of thing.

And then Jameson was pushing Henrik's legs open further, mouthing at Henrik's cock, then pulling back, to pull the other stocking up his leg, kissing up Henri's leg with each inch of stocking unrolled. 

_Would you like a back rub?_

Henrik blinked - he'd been zoning out. 

"A back rub?"

_Yes,_ signed Jameson. _I give good back rubs._

"Well," said Henrik, "if you're offering."

Jameson smiled, rolling his own sleeves up, and there was something so sweet and earnest about that.

_Let's get you dressed up first,_ Jameson signed, and there was... something hungry in his expression. 

Huh.

Henrik wasn't exactly expecting that, although come to think of it, what would he have been expecting?

So he let Jameson help get him dressed - stepped into the panties and sighed as they were pulled up his legs, helped adjust the skin, the bra, the little midriff baring shirt.

By the time it was all done, Henrik was feeling as close to pretty as he every really felt. 

Jameson was looking at him hungrily. 

_Now for the back rub,_ Jameson signed. _Can you lie on the bed, face down?_

"Of course," said Henrik, and he did as instructed, relaxing into his small bed, his eyes sliding shut.

* * *

Jameson had strong hands.

It made sense - signing was a regular workout for the hands. 

Jameson's thumbs were digging into Henrik's back, and Henrik was making contented noises, his back arching, his toes curling.

Jameson was sitting on Henrik's ass, and occasionally he'd grind forward, his hips pressing into Henrik's, and his cock was already hard.

Henrik was sporting a boner as well, and he moaned, squirming, grinding against the bed, against his own hand, vaguely.

He couldn't see Jameson's signing - he just let himself be touched, and touched he was.

Jameson's hands slid under the fabric of the pretty, femme clothing, his fingers tracing and skating up and down the skin beneath.

He pressed kisses up and down Henrik's back, and then he was kissing along Henrik's shoulders, taking in the scent at the base of Henrik's neck, even nuzzling under each arm.

Jameson's olfactophilia and his skin hunger seemed to be going hand in hand, and it was enough to make Henrik melt into the mattress.

To be wanted like this - to practically be worshiped, like some god from more hedonistic times... it was making his head spin.

And Jameson was kissing all of him, touching all of him, and Henrik was wriggling and moaning.

There were little puffs of air against his shoulders, as Jameson chuckled, little bits that left him reeling, as the kisses got longer, harder, wetter, and Henrik was moaning again, moaning louder, his hips unable to stay still, as Jameson lay on top of him, full length.

Jameson was signing something into his lower back, but Henrik didn't understand it - was too far gone to entirely care about what was going on, because he was feeling his skin, as it was loved by someone else.

He could smell Jameson - a bit of sweat, musk, aftershave, laundry detergent, soap.

It was... it was an intoxicating mix, and maybe that was Jameson was always searching out the scent of other people - it was part of what drew him to other people. 

Maybe Henrik was beginning to understand all of this better.

So when Jameson tapped him on the shoulder, he rolled onto his back, carefully, and looked up at Jameson, blinking.

_How would you feel about 69?_

Henrik paused, and Jameson signed it again, but this time spelled it out - _S-I-X-T-Y N-I-N-E?_

"You mean the sexual position?"

Jameson nodded.

"I'd be willing to try it," Henrik said, after a moment, because what's life, if not for trying new things. "How would you want to do it?"

* * *

It took a few minutes of finagling - and Jameson got naked, although he asked Henrik to stay clothed - before they finally got things more or less situated.

Jameson lay flat on his back on the bed, his cock pointing up towards his chin, and he was licking his lips, looking more eager than Henrik thought was possible.

... huh.

"And you just want me to... sit on your face?"

_Pretty much, yeah._

"And you're?"

Jameson made a frustrated sign, the frustration cut somewhat by the look on his face.

_I'm totally fine. Come on._

"Okay, okay," Schneep said, and then he was straddling Jameson's face, the head of his cock against Jameson's lips.

He leaned forward, and he took Jameson's cock into his own mouth, sucking on i eagerly, even greedily, sucking on it like a pacifier.

Jameson shuddered under him, and the sensation was... okay, the sensation, from this angle, was a bit odd, but Henrik wasn't going to complain.

He began to jerk off Jameson, pressing his face into the crease of Jameson's thigh, taking in the scent of him. 

It was deep, and it sat in the back of his throat and the base of his nose, and he chased it some more, nuzzling into the curly hair along Jameson's balls, as Jameson shuddered against him, and then there was... Jameson was pulling aside the panties, and his face was in Henrik's ass, and he was taking in the scent, his tongue lapping.

... it really was a good thing that Henrik was as hygienic as he was.

And then Henrik took Jameson down his throat, sucking him, trying not to gag (this was Jameson, not Chase), and he bobbed his head, sucking on it hard enough that he drooled, and it was puddling down into Jameson's pubic hair, his hands kneading at Jameson's thighs.

Jameson was shuddering, and he was sucking Henrik's cock, somewhat awkwardly, but he was moaning, squirming, thrusting up into Henrik's mouth, and Henrik kept sucking, swallowing, throat undulating along Jameson's cock, tongue doing tricky, fun things.

And then... Jameson was grabbing him by the hips, keeping him in place, and he was just taking Henrik's cock like it was his job - nay, his _calling_ , and oh god, it was so good, it was better than it had any right to be, considering the sheer amount of sex that Henrik had been having today, but Henrik's toes were curling, and he was thrusting into the heat and the wetness of Jameson's mouth, trying to keep himself in place as he took in the deep, musky scent of Jameson.

Jameson was moaning around Henrik's cock, and that was just more vibrations, and that just wasn't fair, that was enough to make Henrik redouble his own efforts, because fucked if he was going to cum first. 

* * * 

Jameson came first.

He didn't give any warning, and Henrik... honestly wasn't expecting it, but he swallowed it down dutifully, trying not to choke or sputter, just pulled off, nuzzling into Jameson's pubic hair, his own hips beginning to hunch forward as Jameson sucked and licked.

And then Jameson was coming off of his cock, and Jameson was patting him on the hip.

Henrik got off of Jameson, squashed into the bit of the bed that was pressed against the wall, and... oh, fuck.

Jameson was crawling between Henrik's legs, looking up at Henrik with heavy eyes.

_I'm going to eat your ass,_ Jameson said, _and I'm going to jerk you off._

He mimed eating Henrik's ass, versus signing it, and his expression was wicked.

Henrik nodded, too turned on to think, and then he was... being pushed onto his back, and Jameson's hands were on his hips, forcing his ass up, as the panties were being pushed to the side, and he was licking Henrik's asshole, jerking Henrik off, and it was... it was so much, it was almost _too_ much, and Henrik didn't even care, he just rode it.

He had spent the whole day catering to people, taking care of them, and he would never complain - this was his calling, this was what he was made for - but sometimes it got... well, it got lonely, and he got lonely, and having someone to just relish his body, to bring him pleasure for the sake of giving him pleasure....

Henrik came, and he came, down Jameson, he just... took it, aimed Henrik's cock towards his face, and he was smiling as the cum hit him in the face again and again, until Henrik was milked dry, and he was shaking, looking down between his legs at Jameson with a slightly baffled expression.

_You're a good doctor,_ Jameson signed, _but I think I like you best as a lover._

Henrik flushed, but kept Jameson's gaze, as the other man made a big show of sitting up and licking his lips, which were still sticky with cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
